This invention relates to hand tools and, in particular, to a combination hand tool suited for use in pipe fitting.
In the mechanical and industrial trades, pipe fitters and similar tradesmen are often required to perform various tasks involved in the installation and fabrication of piping systems. Such activities may include the gripping of small and large diameter pipes, joints or fasteners; cutting and/or stripping wire; twisting wire to fashion temporary supports for hanging pipes; adjusting the location of pipe joints; adjusting the fit of welded joints; installing gaskets to flanged pipe joints; and the general loosening or tightening of fasteners. Individual tools specifically suited to performing the individual tasks recited above are known in the art and because pipe fitters perform such tasks on a frequent basis, many pipe fitters carry a variety of such tools with them on the job. These tools are often carried in a back pocket of the pipe fitter""s clothing. Other times these tools are carried in a tool box/bucket or held in a utility belt worn by the pipe fitter. One drawback of using such a utility belt/back pocket and a variety of dedicated hand tools is that the belt and/or tools may become heavy or cumbersome for the wearer. In addition, the pipe fitter may be required to access various tools located in different carrying pouches on the utility belt, which may be inconvenient when the pipe fitter must use one hand to hold a work piece and reach across to a pouch located on a far-side of the belt to retrieve a tool. Tool boxes/buckets are also heavy and cumbersome, and thus not easily or conveniently moved from location to location during the installation of a large piping system, particularly where the pipe fitter is required to access the piping system via ladders.
Also known in the art are combination hand tools which combine two or more tools or functions into a single unit. While these combination tools are convenient and reduce the number of dedicated hand tools which must be carried by a user, the inventor is not aware of a combination tool that is specifically suited to aid pipe fitters in performing routine tasks, such as those described above. Specifically, while existing combination tools may include individual features or functions which are similar to those required by a pipe fitter, the available combination tools, as a whole, are not configured to provide features or functions in a manner particularly suited to a pipe fitter""s needs. For example, a tool having a hammer suitable for driving nails might also have a prying feature suited to pulling nails. While this prying feature is adequate for pulling nails, the portion of the tool providing that feature is generally angled back toward a handle of the tool and therefore is not particularly useful in performing prying and wedging tasks faced by a pipe fitter, such as adjusting a welded pipe joint to obtain proper alignment, or separating a flange joint to install a gasket.
There is thus a need for a combination tool which is particularly suited to aid a pipe fitter in performing routine tasks and which may be conveniently carried by a pipe fitter on the job.
The present invention provides a combination tool which is particularly suited to facilitate the performance of various tasks frequently faced by a pipe fitter or similar tradesman. The hand tool includes adjustable pliers having a pair of adjustable grip jaws and elongated handle members. The tool further includes a pair of cutting edges, each positioned inward of the respective jaws. The cutting edges are useful for cutting wire and may be further provided with a notch formed into at least one of the cutting edges, to permit the stripping of insulated wire. The tool further includes an impact surface provided near the jaws of the pliers. The impact surface is reinforced for durability and striking efficiency.
A prying/wedging portion and a bit receiver are provided on the handle portions of the tool. The prying/wedging portion is useful for adjusting weld gaps and installing flange gaskets. Bits for the bit receiver may be stored in a pouch or receptacle provided on the tool""s hand grips. There is thus provided a 5-in-1 combination tool that performs at least five functions regularly needed during the installation of piping systems. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description.